Return of the Curse
by LastParade715
Summary: Just when you thought it was over, it really wasn't. Barbosa's dead, right? Guess again. There's a detail about the curse Aztec gold puts on someone, that no one knew about...until now. Someone didn't learn their lesson...And now Barbosa's back for reveng


It was a late night. The sky was dark. It was pretty much pitch black outside, with the exception of what little light the candles were able to supply. The sounds of horse-drawn carriages could be heard; the clapping of the horse shoes colliding with the streets and the wheels turning in the hard dirt. Depending on where you lived determined whether or not you could hear the waves of the ocean. Tonight was a quiet night in Port Royal. At least for now, that is. For a little boat was approaching the ports.

"It's about time..." she said in a low whisper to herself. She looked down at the floor of her boat. A leak, a bad one. The boat was sinking quickly as she jumped off and onto the wooden dock. Before walking, she looked down to find the boat had sunk completely, "I won't be needing that anymore anyways..."

At that queue, she began walking. It seemed as though there were no guards out tonight. Though, she could be mistaken, and so she kept alert. Each step she took was taken carefully.

Her name was Nikki. She preferred to keep her last name a secret. Her age, at first glance could be assumed to be about 17 years. Her hair was quite long, about half way down her back, brown and wavy with long straight bangs which went down to the bottom of her earlobe in length. Her eyes were a golden brown and full of mystery, lined in black. She stood around 5'5" with a good amount of muscle on her. A muscular stomach, no pack but muscular enough...Her arms showing good muscle and strength. She wore an off-white tank top which showed her stomach with a sleeveless black vest - shorter than the shirt she wore - that had a pocket over her left breast with a skull-and-crossbones patch on it. Her pants were baggy and black, and a black-and-red-striped sash tied around her waist. Her pants were tucked into a pair of black boots going up to just below her knees with buckles all the way up them. A smaller black-and-red-striped sash, clearly cut so that it didn't look awkward, was tied around her left wrist, while black chain braceletts were worn on her right wrist. A red bandana with skulls and crossbones in white was worn like a headband, and her bangs were free. She had three gold loop earrings in each ear; 2 in each earlobe and one in the cartilidge.Hanging from her side was a sword in its scabbard and a pistol concealed in its holder.

Nikki was about half-way to getting onto actual land when two guards stepped out and stopped her. She simply stopped, looked them over from head-to-toe, and then went to resume walking. Once again they prevented her from walking any further.

"Miss, you must pay one shilling and leave your name before going any further," one said while the other nodded in agreement.

"How about I give you five and you forget the name?" Nikki replied with a wink and reached for her vest's pocket.

The two men looked at each other then back at Nikki before nodding, "Alright..."

Nikki handed them the five shillings. When she reached the end of the dock, she found a stand-like structure with a few small pouches filled with the money people had paid. She grinned and grabbed several of those and continued on her way. _This was way too easy so far...It's pathetic..._Nikki thought observing the buildings. Before going any further, she stopped and looked at each of the buildings carefully. A blacksmith shop was quickly spotted. A candle light could be seen but barely. Someone in there was still awake. Just as Nikki went to enter, she heard the guards yelling something; it was a name. She hurried back to see what all the commotion was about.

"Jack Sparrow! We were supposed to catch you, not you return here!" she heard the other guard shout. The shout was followed by the sounds of feet running...There was a chase. Rather than be guilty by association or get in trouble for being there during any trouble, Nikki began to run back towards the land. _To the blacksmith's!_ She told herself, hurrying. It wasn't too long before the sounds of the guards' feet running stopped. Or was it the guards who stopped? Nikki hid behind one of the buildings. She caught her breath and slowly began to peak around.

When she looked around the corner, her eyes met with another pair of eyes. They too were black-lined. She started to scream, but the owner of the other eyes quickly covered her mouth.

"Shhh, love...They're still looking for me..." it was a male. His speech was ever so slightly slurred, but his voice was catching and was what silenced her.

Nikki could barely make out what the man was wearing, but from what she could tell, he was a pirate. She was almost certain.

"Are you a pirate, by any chance, mate?" Nikki asked in a whisper.

"Depends on what you are..."

"Aspiring pirate...I'm searching for my brother. My father was killed...Sent down to Davey Jone's locker...Which was when my mother and I lost touch with he and my brother...Not long after my mother passed away...I was told my father was a pirate...And so I thought becoming a pirate I might be able to find my brother..."

"Ah...I see...Then I'm assuming it's safe to say yes to your question," the man replied. He grew silent for a moment, "What's your brother's name, love?"

"William, why?"

"I forgot to ask, what's your name?"

"Nikki...But why'd you want to know my brother's name?"

"Well...Usually...I get a last name from ladies...But okay..."

"I choose not to let most know my last name...Particularly other pirates...Since for some reason my father was killed..."

"Then I suppose I can't help you..." the man began to walk away.

"No...Wait!" Nikki grabbed the man by his coat, "Turner...Nikki Turner...Now why'd you want to know my name...my brother's...our last name?"

"I know your brother, love...It was the crew of the Black Pearl...I was captain...But then there was a mutany, thus banishing me to an island all by my lonesome...It was my former first-mate who turned the crew against your father...I'm now captain of the Black Pearl once again...and the crew has not nearly as many men but it's satisfactory...I can show you to your brother...Though, you will probably be getting into a bit of trouble..." the man explained.

"Ah...I don't care. William has no idea he even has a sister. I was still very young and was born after he and my father set out to sea...But I know I have a brother...and I want to get to know him," Nikki replied, "I never got your name, mate."

"Jack...Captain Jack Sparrow. You say you want to be a real pirate...You can join me and my crew..." the man answered, putting his hand out to Nikki.

"Ai," Nikki took his hand and they shook on it.

"THERE THEY ARE!" an angry voice yelled.

"I'm assuming you already got yourself into trouble...Do you have a pirate mark?" Jack asked, grabbing Nikki's hand, leading her around the blacksmith building.

"Yes...I just got it on my way here...I believe it was yesterday or the day before...I have to get a new shirt to cover it, however," she answered, pointing to her forearm where she got it.

"Here, yes...You'll be wanting that if they don't know you're a pirate...They already know I am...Due to a prevoius run-in...just because I'm a pirate I have an appointment with the gallows..." he replied, grabbing her arm and running back around to go in and hide.

Jack slammed the door behind him. Immediatly a dark-haired male rose from his sleep.

"Jack! What are you doing here?" the male asked, coming up and greeting the pirate warmly. "I see you've got yourself a lovely lady, now."

"No, you misunderstand me, Will. This girl...Is well...Family to you."

"What?"

"William...I'm your sister...You never knew you had one because our only connection was sent to Davey Jones's locker...When that happened, mother no longer had a way to keep in touch with you," Nikki explained. "When she passed away...I set out to find you..."

"You're...You're a pirate?"

"Yes...I became a pirate to find you...I thought it'd make it easier...Assuming you had gone on to be a pirate just like our father..."

"This is lovely and all, but those guards have Norrington after myself and Missy Nikki here..." Jack intruded, bringing Nikki back to reality about what was going on.

"What'd you do this time, Jack?" Will asked right away, not seeming surprised.

"Nothing, surprisingly. I just simply came here to tell you that Barbosa's alive and well...And he's out to get the Black Pearl back despite the obvious fact that I was the original captain, but he seems to forget that all too easily."

"Wait...**_You're _**the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow!" Nikki squeaked loudly out of shock.

"Yes, love. I already told you my name. Remember?" Jack patted the girl on the head and smiled.

"Yeah...But it didn't hit me until now..." she replied, grabbing Jack's hand tightly and putting back at his side. "Don't. pet. me."

"You're sister's a pretty aggressive young lady..." Jack remarked, a small grin still on his face as he looked at Nikki.

"What are you looking at?" Nikki asked not taking her cold stare off of Jack. She found him quite attractive, but wouldn't dare let him know. The only thing that kept her from getting killed while in a fight on her journey to Port Royal was lack of sympathy and socializing. If sympathy for an opponent got in the way, Nikki thought it would make her weak.

"You. You're quite attractive, or did you not know that? I'm pretty sure men have eyed you, have they not?" Jack answered honestly.

"Yes, quite a few...And they were all left with cuts and bruises all over their bodies for coming onto me the wrong way," she snapped.

Will leaned over and whispered to Jack, "She's more assertive than Anamaria..."

"Ai," Jack nodded, "It's hard to believe the two of you are related, if I'm being honest."

"You know...I can hear you...Now what's this about Barbosa? I thought he was your first-mate..." Nikki said, changing the topic.

"Ai. He **_was_**. But as I said before, there was a mutany. He and my crew then abandoned me on an island. I got off...And here I am."

"But then how'd you get the Pearl back?"

"It's quite a tale, actually. Let's just say...Immortality, a curse...removed the curse...Killed Barbosa...And got the Pearl back...And so we have Captain Jack Sparrow standing tall..." Will explained, summarizing the story as best he could.

"Then why are you saying Barbosa's alive and well if you killed him?" Nikki turned to Jack for an explanation.

"We thought we killed him...But as you can tell from what we've said...we didn't..." Jack answered.

"How he survived a bullet to the heart, we'll never truly know..." Will said with a sigh. "So where's the -----"

The three pirates were silenced by the sound of gunshots and yelling. It was safe to assume that Commador Norrington had gathered his men and set up an attack. Jack and Will looked at each other for a moment, nodded, and took off out of the shop.

"All was quiet until Captain Jack showed up at Port Royal..." Nikki groaned and took off right behind the two men. She grabbed them both, causing them to fall onto their butts. "Now look, men...Rash actions will do nothing. **I** have an idea...Most men all think alike..."

Will and Jack once again looked at each other, this time it was an odd look...But they decided to listen. After about five minutes of waiting outside a seemingly abandoned house, Nikki came out in an old barmaid's attire. It was quite revealing, and Jack was quickly cracked hard across the face for looking with pleasure.

"Watch..." Nikki said. The men followed her back to the dock. Nikki whistled loudly, and the fight stopped. All the men were looking. Will and Jack began clapping a tune, and Nikki started to do a little dance. She winked at the officers and was sure to especially wink at Norrington. The crew of the Black Pearl were puzzled by this and did nothing. They were looking at each other with very strange looks.

"How did Jack end up finding that girl?" a midgit asked a black woman.

"I don't know, but I'm sure we'll find out shortly..." she replied.

Nikki stretched out her arm and signaled the men to follow. Norrington, suspicious of her, followed. Since the leader of the pack was following the guards did as well.

"Jack! Who was that girl?" the woman quickly slapped Jack.

"Why do you care, Anamarie?" Jack answered in return with a question, "And she's William's sister. If they knew of each other, they were far too young to remember...Her name is Nikki Turner."

"She's a pirate?" the midgit asked.

"She chose to become one at a young age obviously...And she did it in hopes that it would bring her to William. It did, but it wouldn't have had the Pearl ever come here to get the last piece of the Aztec gold," Jack explained. "Therefore it proves that things do happen for a reason."

"Ahh...I see. Shouldn't we follow them to make sure Norrington doesn't end up killing my sister...She's a pirate, so she must have the pirate mark, right?"

"Ai. We should, just in case Norrington is aware of her being one...Anamaria, make sure to have the Pearl ready for a quick leave," Jack instructed. He then ran to catch up with the lead.

"Where'd she go!" a guard yelled in question. Gunshots began being shot at yells from Norrington.

"She's a pirate! Catch her at all costs!" Norrington hollared. "She's in the building!"

"So how do we assist her, now?" Will asked in a panick. He and Jack watched as the guards stormed into the building. No sooner did they run in, Jack spotted Nikki on the roof, already back into her original attire.

"Will...She's fine...She's on the roof...What she plans on doing, I don't have the slightest idea...All we can do is watch..." Jack whispered just loud enough for Will to hear.

Nikki crouched down, and checked out the distance between the roof she was on and the next. She observed the surroundings, then stood tall again. She waved her arm, telling the men to go ahead. At that, she stepped back a few steps, and then ran full speed. When she reached the edge, she pushed off in a leap. She grabbed the edge of the roof of the next building and flipped onto the roof. From her waist, she grabbed a six-inch rope she'd grabbed from the inside of the other building, swung it around onto a line and swung herself to the next. When she landed on that flat roof, Nikki jumped off and landed on top of Jack, taking him down the ground with a thud.

"Appologies but I wouldn't have landed that too well..." she said, and got up quickly. "Come on...Where'd the Pearl go? ...Oh...Nevermind." She resumed her run, and the men followed without thinking anything of what she was doing. The trio ran onto the dock and kept running until they spotted the Black Pearl. Rope ladders were quickly sent down to get the three onto the ship. As soon as they started climbing up the ship started moving.

"Welcome aboard the Black Pearl, Miss Nikki," a tall, twiggy man said. He sounded quite dopey, but that was dismissed.

"Thank you...sir," she replied.

"JACK! WILLIAM!" a loud, female voice cried out.

"...Elizabeth!" Will shouted.

"Haul anchor!" Jack shouted to Anamaria who was in charge of the wheel at the moment. The woman quickly listened and the anchor was dropped immediatly.

The other woman, Elizabeth dove into the water and swam quickly to the ship. Once again a ladder was dropped down and was climbed. At that, the ship's anchor was pulled up and the ship took off on its way once again. Due to Elizabeth's shouting, the guards and Norrington began shooting at the ship as best they could.

"This was supposed to be a silent getaway...And it **wasn't**," Nikki sounded annoyed by the way it worked out.

"Whose she, Will?" the new woman questioned, not sounding happy.

"She's my sister...Who I never knew I had until now..." Will answered, "Her name's Nikki."

"Oh..."

"I don't think these two ladies will be getting along too well...Don't you agree?" Jack intruded. Will just nodded slightly.

Nikki went to the back of the ship, pulled out her pistol and aimed for the tallest man--Norrington. "Dirty bastard," she muttered to herself. She aimed carefully, and fired. A loud cry of pain was heard, and Elizabeth hurried to see what happened.

"What happened?" she asked demandingly.

"I don't answer to demands, nor do I have to explain myself to a snob such as yourself. But if you absolutely must know, I shot at the jerk who leads those guards," Nikki answered.

"You're calling me a snob? If anyone of us two is a snob it's you," Elizabeth snapped, and immediatly slapped Nikki in the face, but to no avail. Nikki remained facing Elizabeth, but now a cold glare was to be faced.

"Do you feel better? You can't hurt me. That was pathetic. And you're the snob. I'm just a bitch to people like you. Rich because you're the daughter of the big guy in charge. I hate people like you," Nikki formed a tight fist and punched Elizabeth in the stomach, and walked away saying, "I'll leave you with that to think about."

Elizabeth went down to her knees, holding her stomach, trying to catch her breath. Nikki was quickly stopped by Will who saw the blow.

"What did you do that for?" he asked firmly, holding his sister in place by her shoulders.

"First of all, I may be younger than her, but she is not the boss of me. Two, because I refused to answer her question, she slapped me. Three, people are not to attempt walking all over me and so I punched her to let her know where I stand. Don't like it? Deal with it. This is the way I am," she answered, grabbed his wrists tightly and removed them from her shoulders. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go sit down," she finished and walked away.

Will watched his sister walk away. Once he saw her sit down on the steps by the wheel, he went to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, are you okay?" he asked, helping her up.

"I am now that I've caught my breath, thank you," Elizabeth answered, slowly getting up. "Though, I am going to get a pretty bad bruise...If I might ask...Why is your sister so aggressive?"

"You're asking me that? I just met her for the first time in memory. I always wondered why I used to have dreams about a little girl with golden brown eyes in little dresses running around with me. It was because that was the only way I could remember my sister...We knew about each other...But we've been separated for so long that I forgot about her...until now...When we finally were reunited..." Will explained, "I'm assuming she's been alone for so long that she's become quite stiff...And hard to associate with...We'll probably never know what she's been through on her path to find me...That's all I can say..."

"...I see," Elizabeth said softly, resting her head against Will's chest.


End file.
